The Beginning
by thefayzrunner9
Summary: Newt is the very first Greenbean to find himself in the Glade after the big group of Gladers was sent at the very beginning. With his new title as the first Greenbean and his memories taken away, he has to fight for his life in an unfamiliar, terrifying place, and finds friends and even love as he gets used to his new home. Alby/Newt SLASH. Warnings and everything inside
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Beginning**

**Summary: Newt is the very first Greenbean to find himself in the Glade after the big group of Gladers was sent at the very beginning. With his new title as the first Greenbean and his memories taken away, he has to fight for his life in an unfamiliar, terrifying place, and finds friends and even love as he gets used to his new home. **

**Rated: T **

**Pairing(s): Newt/Alby, Clint/Jeff **

**Warning(s): Violence, eventually kissing, gruesome deaths**

* * *

He woke up in a dark, dank lift that moved up and creaked when it moved, like it was going to fall over. _My name is Newt_, he realized. He knew only that about himself. Nothing else. He was in darkness and the lift seemed to be going up forever. In a moment of panic, he yelled, "Help me! Somebody get me out of this bloody thing!" and he heard the thick British accent.

For a half hour, the lift moved up in eternal darkness - for all he knew, at least - and he had no idea where he was going, or what he would find when the lift got to where it wanted to go. Newt imagined himself flying up like this forever, in complete darkness, and almost panicked again.

He knew nothing about himself. He didn't even know what he looked like. Only his name - Newt - and that he was British. The fact that one of the only things he knew about himself was that he was British struck him as funny and a laugh escaped his lips. Newt had no memories, no personal memories, but he knew how the world worked.

Finally, after what seemed like hours but was probably much less, Newt saw a light above him and there was sweet, sweet relief. There was a crowd of boys waiting for him, faces looking down at him, some pointing excitedly and talking, some glaring. Newt noticed they were all teenaged boys and wondered why there weren't any girls. Or a single adult. Maybe there were, they just weren't there right now, they were off doing something else -

The lift stopped and jolted so that Newt fell down on his butt. A rope was lowered down to him, and he grabbed it and was lifted up onto the grass. Well, they tried lifting him up onto the grass, but a boy's hand slipped on the rope and the ground rushed up towards him. A hot flash of pain went through his left arm, and Newt knew right away he'd damaged something.

"Thanks a lot," he called up to the dark-skinned boy who'd dropped the rope.

"Sorry," the boy called down, and his deep voice rolled over Newt's skin like velvet, making him shiver. Suddenly, he wasn't so ticked anymore, even though the boy had just broken his arm.

"Alby, get down there and help him up," a boy standing beside Alby said. He must have been their leader. Maybe Alby was his second in command? Newt didn't know and he didn't care - all he cared about was the pain in his left arm. And the fact that he couldn't remember a bloody thing about his life - who he was and where he came from - but his broken arm had distracted him from that up until now.

The dark boy - Alby - lowered himself down into the lift while the other boy who'd spoken before - the boy who was probably their leader - held the rope for him. "I'm so sorry," Alby apologized again, sounding really sincere as he lifted Newt in his arms, one arm tucked under Newt's knees and another supporting his back. He easily lifted Newt up onto the grass, and a shocking pain was sent up his left arm. Tears filled his eyes as Alby sprawled out onto the grass beside him. "Let me take you to the Med-jacks."

"The what now?"

Alby grinned. "The Med-jacks are the closest think we have to doctors," he elaborated. He picked Newt up again, which hurt, and carried him to the hospital wing.

* * *

"Nice job, Alby," a Med-jack named Clint said as he examined Newt's arm. "Definitely broken." He raised an eyebrow at Alby. "Our very first Greenbean after we get to this shucking place, and you break his arm? I don't think you're gonna live that down anytime soon, is he, babe?" Clint wrapped an arm around the boy standing beside him, another Med-jack. Newt burned with curiosity. What was a Greenbean?

"Nope," the boy answered, but they seemed to be teasing.

"Shut it, Clint," Alby warned, "or I might just break something of yours."

Clint didn't seemed threatened, but his boyfriend joked, "I'll protect you," and wrapped his arms around Clint's waist.

"Shut up, Jeff," Clint responded, all but throwing the boy off him, and Jeff shoved him back playfully, both of them laughing.

Newt didn't exactly think of this as a laughing matter. "My arm is broken."

"Sorry," Clint apologized. He put Newt's arm in a sling and said, "That'll take a while to heal."

Newt rolled his eyes. "I thought it'd bloody happen overnight," he said sarcastically.

Alby snickered. "Now that your arm is taken care of, Nick told me to give you the Tour," he informed Newt.

"Nick?"

"Our leader," Alby explained.

"The Tour?"

Alby looked annoyed. "I really hope none of the other Greenies are going to ask so many questions," he muttered.

"I heard that," Newt announced.

* * *

After a quick meal, Alby and Newt stood outside a really old, worn out shack. "This is the Homestead," Alby explained to him. "It's our house. It's where we live, sleep, hang out sometimes. Not that there's much to do."

Newt followed him inside the Homestead. "Why are we here?" he asked. "Did we - did we do something wrong?" His voice broke and his eyes filled with tears. "Are we prisoners?"

Alby's usually none too cheerful expression softened. "Hey," Alby said softly, squeezing Newt's shoulder. "I don't know why we're here. All the other Gladers and I know exactly as much as you do about why we're here, and we've lived here for a month, and you just hours. The people who put us in this shucking awful place have told us nothing. If I could have told you what the shuck we're doing here, I would have already."

"Shuck?" Newt asked.

He could tell Alby was suppressing a groan. "Nick banned curse words, so I came up with some of my own," he said. "Kind of as a code, which he's probably cracked already. He's kind of a jerk."

Newt believed him, not that he knew Nick well enough. Or Alby, for that matter. But he believed him nonetheless. It took him up until then to realize that he trusted Alby.

He followed Alby around the Homestead as he showed Newt the hallway of bedrooms, the creaky stairs, the small living room, and the small bathroom. They went outside then and Alby went on to explain the work and how Newt would work with every job leader - Keeper - for a day, to see what job he was best at.

Newt followed Alby over to a fence where there were different kinds of farm animals - pigs, cows, sheep. "We milk the cows ourselves, slaughter the pigs ourselves," Alby said. "And over here" - he led Newt to another field behind a fence, where there were crops of some kind growing. Newt didn't know what they were. "We grow our vegetables ourselves." Alby turned around and Newt followed his gaze to the huge walls surrounding the place they called the Glade. "The Maze is out there - yes, it is literally a maze, a huge maze, impossible to solve." Newt would only know later how literal that last bit was. "We've tried everything, looked for an exit, anything you can imagine. 'Course, we've only been here for exactly a month - we've been keeping track of the days - and we gotta eat, sleep, drink, work, survive. Thrive, even, as best you can in here."

Newt bursted with curiosity about the Maze. "The Number One Rule," Alby told him sternly, getting right in Newt's face, "is never going in the Maze, unless you're a Runner. Which you aren't."

Something about that ticked Newt off and he glared at Alby. "Get out of my face. You can bloody talk to me without invading my personal shucking space." It wasn't until he said Alby's curse word that he realized he'd said it - naturally, already.

Alby did what he said and grinned. "You'll fit right into this place, Newt," he said, and Newt grinned back.


	2. Chapter 2

Newt wasn't proud of his first night in the Glade.

Although things had been going well that day, when night fell he felt more alone and terrified than ever, and he sat down under a tree and cried his eyes out. Alby had told Newt very little about the Maze, but that he would tell him more tomorrow when he showed Newt the window.

The window. That sounded more menacing than it should have.

A laugh escaped Newt's lips. He was hysterical, probably. Well, who wouldn't be in this situation?

"Hey, you okay?" a voice said. Newt looked up to see an Asian boy with toned skin standing close to him. "You're the Greenbean, right?"

Newt nodded and the boy sat down next to him. "Who the bloody shuck are you?"

The boy grinned. "I'm Minho," he said, holding his hand out to Newt. Newt smiled slightly and shook Minho's hand.

"Newt," Newt introduced himself. A rush of curiosity filled him as he looked up at the huge walls looming over them, and he asked, "Do you have any idea what those walls are about?"

Minho burst out laughing. "Oh, yeah," he said. "I have a shuck idea, all right. I'm the Keeper of the Runners. The Runners go out into the Maze every day, to try and solve it. Obviously we haven't found a solution yet or you wouldn't have found your butt here."

"Why do the Doors close every night?" Newt asked him, glad that finally someone was giving him answers.

"The Grievers," Minho answered. "They're like...like slugs with spikes in them. They're really dangerous. We've had several people killed because of-" Newt had passed out from pure fright before Minho could even finish his sentence.

* * *

Newt woke up to the sound of voices talking quietly. "Minho," Nick's voice groaned, "why would you think it is okay to tell our Greenbean here, who's been here for less than a _day_, about deadly slug killers?" He heard Alby laugh and the sound lifted Newt's heart. "Alby, stop laughing," Nick ordered. He _did_ sound like a jerk. Newt had to admit, the term "deadly slug killers" was pretty funny, even though it had frightened him so much he fainted.

He opened his eyes and the three boys turned to look at him. "You're up," Nick said. "Good. I apologize for this - what should I call you?" Nick looked over at Minho, who stifled a laugh. "This moron, here." Alby smirked and clapped Minho on the shoulder. Minho then turned around and shoved Alby playfully. "Enough, boys!" Nick yelled, and the two stopped. "Alby, get Newt a roommate to sleep with."

"He can sleep with me," Alby said, and then immediately flushed scarlet. "I didn't mean - I mean, I just meant-"

Newt felt himself blushing too, especially when he realized he wouldn't mind it too much if Alby _had_ meant it. The guy _was_ pretty hot. "It's all right," he told Alby, whose cheeks flamed.

"Follow me and I'll get you a sleeping bag," Alby said.

"We're going to have a Gathering tomorrow," Nick called on their way out the door. "Oh, and Newt, you will need to come, too."

* * *

Newt lay awake beside Alby for a long time, listening to his new friend's quiet breathing. He wasn't crying anymore, but he was traumatized at what Minho told him, and he was afraid that he would have nightmares. He fell asleep and didn't have any nightmares, but he woke up the next morning and the first thought in his head was that somehow he felt that his pillow didn't feel right. That was when he realized - he had been using Alby's chest as a pillow for God knows how long.

"Oh my God!" Newt scrambled away from Alby, who woke up faster than you can say "Shuck". "I'm so sorry, I - I didn't mean-"

Alby was blushing, but he just laughed it off. "Come on," he said. "I have something to show you before breakfast."

Newt followed Alby over to a window - the window Alby must have been talking about yesterday, Newt realized. The light was still dim, since it was early morning, both inside and outside the walls. Newt squinted to see and he saw a slug-like creature crawling through the Maze. Newt gasped, his eyes widening, and he hid himself from the window so the thing - the Griever, he remembered Minho had called them - wouldn't see him. It was horrible. Ugly. And even with the walls separating them, he was feet away from the bloody thing.

Newt wanted to run away. His mind searched frantically for a place to run, to hide from the horrible thing out there. He found it harder to breathe and he gasped for air. "What the...bloody hell.._.was that_?" he demanded.

"I think our friend Minho answered that for you last night," Alby said with a roll of his eyes. "But anyway - I'll remind you again. It was a Griever."

"Yeah, he told me." Newt glared and he sank to the ground, trying to catch his breath. Tears streamed down his face and he felt himself beginning to panic. "I didn't do anything! I just want to get out of here! I want-"

"Hey, hey, hey," Alby said quickly, sitting down beside him and putting an arm around his shoulders. "It'll be okay. I won't...I won't let you get hurt. You have to trust me."

Newt smiled at his friend. "I already do," he said.

* * *

The next day, Newt worked in the Blood House with Winston. The Blood House was a creepy old barn with animals and a dog. Winston had a pig ready for him and he instructed Newt how to hold the axe and swing it so he could properly kill the pig.

Newt felt it big time when the axe hit the pig - it squealed and he stared at it with tears in his eyes, and screamed when he saw the blood and guts spilling out of the pig. He dropped the axe and ran out of the Blood House, going in the corner to where the Slammer was. He huddled in a corner and started crying again when he thought, _I'll never be able to find a bloody job. _

After a while, Newt felt someone sit down next to him. "Hey, it's okay," a soft, velvety voice said.

Newt jumped and lifted his head out of his lap, and scrambled away from Alby. "No! No! Get away from me," he sobbed, curling into a ball in the corner of the Glade. He was embarrassed but he could not stop crying.

"Hey, talk to me," Alby said, putting a hand on Newt's back. His touch sent shivers of pleasure down Newt's spine. "What happened?"

Newt explained through hiccuping sobs. "I w-won't find a j-job here!" he wept. "I don't belong here."

"No, you don't," Alby agreed. "None of us belong here. But we all do our best to survive, and I think you will, too, once you get used to this place."

Newt nodded and sniffled, looking into Alby's gorgeous chocolate eyes. "I killed a pig today."

"We all had to kill a pig," Alby said. "Most of us get over that eventually, if it makes you feel any better. But we all had to do that to find out what jobs we were best at."

"I bloody know I'm not good at that one."

Alby laughed then and Newt's heart lifted. He made it a goal to make Alby laugh more, because he didn't seem to do it enough. "I like you, Newt," he said.

Newt blushed and then smiled. "I like you too, Alby," he said, but didn't let on just how much he liked him already.

* * *

They all huddled around a huge campfire that night. When Newt got there, Alby waved him over and Newt sat on the upturned log next to his. "Do you guys have a campfire every night?" Newt asked.

"Once or twice a week," Alby informed him, winking at him. Newt blushed and looked away just as Minho sat down on his other side.

"Hey, Newt," Minho said, grinning. "Alby, don't flirt with the Greenie. Give him a day or two to settle into his new home before you flirt. Them's the rules."

Now it was Alby's turn to blush. "Hypocrite," Alby shot back, but Newt could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"I'm the hypocrite? Nick came up with those rules because you flirted with me our first day here."

"I did not!"

"Boys," Newt laughed, feeling like he finally belonged here. "Shut up."

"This isn't over," Minho threatened.

"Yes, it is," Newt informed him as Nick got up in front of the campfire. The fire behind him made him seem like a black silhouette, and it was hard to see his features.

"Everyone shut up," Nick said. "It's time for ghost stories."

Newt gulped. "Ghost stories?"

Beside him, Minho laughed. "You're gonna love this, Greenie," he told him.

"Oh, great, I'm sure I will," Newt said sarcastically, and Alby grinned.

"Who remembers what happened with that kid Brandon?" Nick asked, and some hands went up. "For those of you who don't, whenever someone breaks the rules badly enough here, or a crime happens, we call it the Banishing. We send the kid out into the Maze. They're banned from the Glade and they can't ever come back. So, one night a lot like this one, we had to Banish a kid named Brandon."

"You said that already," Newt called out, and Alby laughed.

Nick glared at Newt. "Anyway," he continued, "the Banishing never happened, because when Alby and I went to get the shucking guy out of the Slammer, he wasn't there!"

Everyone gasped, and a shiver of fear crept up Newt's spine. "The door was open and the lock was broken," Nick continued, "and Brandon was gone. We don't know where he went to this day. Some say they've seen him wandering around in the woods, but no one has seen him. Up...until...now!" Someone grabbed Newt's shoulders from behind him and he screamed bloody murder before throwing himself into Alby's arms.

Everyone laughed and Newt flushed scarlet before sitting on his own log. "Sorry," he apologized.

"Oh, Alby thinks it's _completely fine_," Minho joked, waggling his eyebrows at Alby, who promptly threw a stick at his friend. "He likes it when guys throw themselves at him. Get it?" Minho laughed at his joke.

"Yeah, you're so hilarious." Newt rolled his eyes at his friend. "Because I was totally throwing myself at Alby."

"Physically, you-" Minho started.

"Shut up," Newt and Alby said in unison.


End file.
